Why He Smiles
by Bexreader
Summary: I've always wondered why Antonio is always smiling...why is it so damn easy for him to smile? I wish that I could be as carefree as he is. But with applying for a chance to study aboard and having to fight with my parents to get what I want, I have to put that thought away...but what if I don't want to? SpainXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia! I only think it is awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

"Mon chere! Over here!" I hear a French voice call.

I smile when I see my study group over in the corner of my Spanish class.

"Hey, this isn't French silly!" I tease Francis.

He shrugs with a cocky grin. "It should be. No one even speaks this language."

I raise an eyebrow before saying "No one?" Did he forget I speak Spanish by choice?

"No one intelligent, anyway." He relents with a dismissive wave of his hand. He looks around the classroom. Probably looking for girls to flirt with. He's not going to get a chance.

"Kesesese! Francis that was so not awesome! She's going to kick your…"

Before Gilbert can finish his sentence, I've smacked Francis on the back of his head.

"Ass!" Gilbert bursts out laughing.

"Tu eres un muchacho estúpido!" I scold.

He whimpers and his hands fly to the (still stinging, I hope) spot on his head. "That wasn't very nice! That's probably why you don't have a boyfriend!"

I laugh at his comment. "Who said I wanted one?" Which is true. I really don't want a boyfriend right now. Frankly, I don't have time to date with all the activities I've had to sign up for to be eligible for a scholarship I want.

My school thought of this awesome idea where six students in nineth to eleventh grade could win a chance to study abroad in either England, Germany, Italy, or Spain. The problem is that it's incredibly difficult to qualify for it. You have to be an A plus student, belong to two clubs and have at least five teachers write recommendations for you. As a nineth grader I haven't been here for long so proving myself to my new teachers has been really hard.

And even if I did have time to date I would be leaving soon so what was the point? But there is someone I wouldn't mind having as one...no. I have to stop thinking about him.

Gilbert chuckles. "She's too focused on her goal. Which is not awesome if you can't even find the time to hang out." He hints in a hurt tone.

I frown. "Sorry, Gilbert. I've just been so busy…" Gilbert and I have been friends for years and when we got put into this Spanish class we met Francis and Antonio. We've been inseparable ever since. I've been so busy that I haven't been hanging out with them very much. Or going to Gilbert and Antonio's soccer games. I've missed hanging out with them.

I see Gilbert lean back on his chair and call. "Fernandez, you know it's unawesome to keep your group waiting?"

I turn around and see the familiar smile on Antonio's face. I smile because I can't help it. His smile is contagious.

"Hola, chica!" He pats my shoulder then turns to our friends. "Amigos!" He pulls up a chair and grins. "What did I miss?"

I take the chair next to him. "Well Francis was just telling us that no one intelligent speaks Spanish, so I smacked him."

Antonio laughs loudly. "You would do that, chica." He looks amused as Francis pouts.

I smile modestly. "I figured that someone had to do it."

Gilbert grins. "Ja. But you couldn't have waited for us to get a shot first?" He's teasing me.

"Still here!" Francis exclaims. "If you are finished plotting my demise we have a…"

"That's a pretty big word, Francis…been studying the dictionary lately?" I tease.

He scowls. "Is this pay-back for all the times I hit on you?"

I nod. "You finally figured it out!"

"Took you long enough!" Gilbert laughs. He gives me a high-five.

Antonio grins. "You have to admit, she is very good at being mala, no?" He throws me a smile that knocks me off my feet. How does he do that?

"Antonio what is your secret for smiling all the damn time?" I ask randomly.

He looks surprised. So surprised that he stopped smiling. "My secret…?"

Gilbert and Francis exchange looks that I chose to ignore.

I nod. "Every time I see you, you're smiling." I sigh and lean my head back against the chair until all I can see is the ceiling. "I was just wondering how you're so cheerful all the time. Sometimes when I have a ton of stuff to do, I wish that I could get forget and smile like you do." I turn my head to the left and smile at Antonio.

He looks really red and his eyes are wide with an emotion I can't read. I sit up straight and tilt my head to the side wondering if I've done something to offend him.

"Uh…yo….I mean-I…" he stammers. He looks really nervous.

Francis laughs. "He's not cheerful all the time! He can be really cranky."

"Ja, like when Lovino takes his tomatoes without asking." Gilbert tells me.

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "I take his tomatoes without asking."

Francis shakes his head."I don't think the reason he gets cranky is because of the action, but because…"

"I think that we better get to work. We only have twenty minutes to do the rest of our project!" Antonio interrupts quickly. I glance at the clock and see that he's right.

"Crap! I'll go get our board and Antonio help them with the sentences we need to put on it!" I quickly jump out of my seat and rush for the poster board in the closet.

* * *

Francis shakes his head with disappointment as he sees her run for the supply closet. "Coward."

Gilbert frowns. "Ja. I think you screwed up a chance to tell her how you feel about her."

Antonio glares at his two friends. "You two need to stop trying to tell her."

"We only try because you don't." Francis shoots back at his friend.

"Well, maybe I don't try because I know she doesn't like me! Isn't it obvious that she likes your brother, Gilbert?" Antonio snaps.

Francis chuckles. "If only she could see how you're not smiling now…"

Antonio's eyes flash and he raises his fist. Francis raise his hands in front of his face quickly.

"Antonio what are you doing?"

He quickly lowers his fist and turns around with a smile on his face. "I was just trying to influence them to work faster."

She giggles. "I'm sure that worked well." She looks at a smirking Gilbert and slightly miffed Francis. Then puts the board on the table and get serious. "Now we need to get working on this project…"

Antonio watches while leaning his cheek on his left hand. He loved how she could be fun and carefree one moment, then turn around and be very studious. She was so smart and pretty, no beautiful…if only she was picking Spain as her destination for her scholarship. Then he could show her all the wonderful sights and hear her speak more Spanish.

His heart ached when he thought of her with Ludwig in Germany. She wanted to learn as many languages as she could, but he didn't see why she had to go to Germany to learn German. She hasn't even perfected Spanish yet!

He could have taught her easily. She is such a fast learner. She had French perfected within months! Or so Francis told him. And she was almost fluent in Italian after learning it for only a year. He would not have had the patience to sit through any Italian lesson. It sounded like Spanish being spoken incorrectly. He remembered how she scolded him by telling him that maybe that was the way Italians thought of Spanish. He smiled at the memory.

But…when she asked him his secret for smiling all the time- he couldn't even bring himself to answer her. Her bright brown eyes shone with such genuine curiosity…it was adorable! But he couldn't tell her the reason he was always smiling. That would just make everything awkward.

* * *

"The meal is on me!" I announce to my friends happily. We got an A on our project despite rushing to finish it with only twenty minutes of class left and Francis grumbling about how it wasn't in French.

"Ja! You heard her! She's paying!" Gilbert yells excitedly. He rushes to a stool at the bar and I roll my eyes.

"I said meal, not drinks!" I tell him.

He pouts and slips off the bar stool sadly. Antonio laughs. "Amigo you know she disapproves of your drinking."

"Vell she better get used to it. 'Cause ve Prussians love to drink!" Gilbert laughs while using his German accent.

"Mon ami, I believe that Prussia was dissolved years ago so you are not Prussian." Francis tells him with a roll of his eyes. He spies some girls in the resturant and blows them a kiss. They blush and hide behind their menus. I hope they stay there. I hate when the girls he flirts with actually come over. Then all the guys flirt with them and I feel really awkward.

Gilbert shakes his head. "Nein. Prussia is awesome and I am awesome, so I must be from Prussia!" He trips over a step and lands on his face.

The rest of us laugh and I say. "Well maybe I should rethink this whole Germany thing if there are going to be 'Prussians' who love to drink and trip over their feet without touching a sip of alcohol." I wish I could.

Antonio smiles. "Really? Where would you go instead?"

I frown. "Antonio I was joking."

He bites his lip and shakily laughs. "Sí, I was as well." He seems uncomfortable so I decide to change the subject.

I smile. "So are you trying to get one of the scholarships too?"

He shakes his head. "I'm originally from Spain and I'll be returning there next year."

My smile drops and my lips form a pout. "But we barely met you!"

"Oui, it's true. But don't worry chere. He promised to visit during the summer." Francis tells me with a wave of his hand. "Gilbert and I are thinking of doing a student exchange program to see him from time to time."

Gilbert nods. "Ja! It will be totally awesome!"

"Am I the only one going to a different country?" I exclaim unhappily.

Antonio frowns. "Chica, you won't be alone. Isn't-" He turns away for a brief moment. "-Ludwig going to Germany?"

I feel confused. "He is?" I thought he was going to Italy.

Gilbert raises his eyebrow. "Umm…yeah. I thought you already knew, since you like him and all."

I laugh causing the boys around me to exchange confused looks to each other. "I don't like him that way! No offense Gilbert, but your brother is not really my type."

I could see why they would think that...but the only reason I blush around him is because of something I accidently discovered in his closet. He was tutoring me in Trig and told me to wait in his room while he went to go help Gilbert with God knows what. I saw something sticking out of his closet and I got curious so I went to go see what it was. And then I discovered _it_.

I can never look at him without blushing now. He doesn't know that I know and knowing that makes me even more embarrassed.

"Then why are you going to Germany?" Francis demands bringing me back to the present moment.

I shrug. "My parents picked it out for me. They said I would benefit from it so it's never been my decision."

"They can't chose which scholarship you apply for!" Gilbert looks angry. "It's your choice! That is so unawesome!"

"Where do you want to go, chica?" Antonio asks me softly. His green eyes looking into mine.

That's something I haven't heard anyone ask me. I bit my lip before saying. "Spain…"

The three boys look shocked. I raise my hands defensively. "Hey! Why do you think I'm taking Spanish? And you guys are going too, so it would have been even better!"

"It's not that we didn't want you to come…" Gilbert starts.

Francis interrupts him. "But we thought you really did want to go to Germany."

I shook my head. "No, I've always wanted to go to Spain." I look at Antonio and he's smiling widely. That smile of his is really going to get me in trouble one of these days. I look away and sigh. "But…it's not going to happen. My parents already told me that it's Germany or nothing." I look at them.

Is it my imagination or did Antonio's smile drop for just a split second?

"You should do what your heart tells you, chere." Francis advises me. "It's your life. Not theirs."

I shrug again feeling a little helpless. "Yeah, it's also their money, not mine."

"It's a scholarship." Gilbert reminds me. "You know? That means it's free."

I shake my head. "No. It means the tuition is free along with meals at school. There's no way I can pay for a room and food and any other expenses I might have. The only thing I have enough for is the plane ride over there!" I sigh. "I've already tried fighting for what I wanted...believe me."

Boy did I. My Dad got so angry that he threatened to make sure I wouldn't be able to apply for the scholarships if I asked again.

Antonio looks very thoughtful. "Well...I suppose then it is hopeless."

I nod sadly. "Yeah. It is." I look at Francis's and Gilbert's incredulous expressions. "I have to accept it, guys." I get out of my chair and hand Gilbert the money needed to pay the bill.

He takes it robotically. It seems like he can't believe what's going on. I know how he feels. I feel trapped and I hate that I won't see any of them after this school year.

* * *

Antonio looks at her as she leaves. She stops to wave at us and Antonio waves back to her and smile. She smiles sadly before opening the door and leaving.

"Mon ami...I thought you liked her!" Francis exclaims as soon as she leaves.

"I do." Antonio protests.

Francis scowls. "Then why are you so accepting of the fact that her parents won't let go to Spain? Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Antonio smiles widely. "I am planning on doing something. I just don't want her to know yet."

Gilbert raises an eyebrow. "Care to share with the Awesome Me?"

Antonio shakes his head. "I want to see if I can actually do it first. But one thing I must ask…" He looks at the both of them seriously. "Would you be up to lending her money?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Gilbert asks loudly.

"Of course!" Francis replies. He has a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Only if you will confess to her."

Antonio nods. "I have to in order for this plan to work."

"I cannot wait!" Francis exclaims clapping his hands excitedly.

* * *

**I've had this story stuck in my head for a while so I finally have it written down! There's going to be a couple more chapters, but I don't think this will be a very long story.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia! I only think it is awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

I got a call from Antonio today asking me to meet him at the park. I wonder what he has planned. I haven't seen him since the day in the restaurant.

I feel a little disheartened thinking about how easily he accepted the fact that I couldn't go to Spain with the rest of them.

I thought...I might actually have had a chance with him...I smack myself hoping some sense will follow. Then I see him sitting on the bench in front of me.

"Hola." I say.

He turns around and smiles brilliantly. "Hola linda." There's that smile again.

I blush. "No soy linda o bonita." I don't think I'm pretty. I mean I have boring brown hair and eyes. I look like half the girls in the city.

"Sí eres." He insists. He grabs one of my hands and kisses it softly. He looks up and smiles again. "Can we talk?"

By now my face must be a deep red. "Yes..."

He doesn't let go of my hand to my happiness. "Let's walk." We walk silently for a few moments. I'm embarrassed to say I'm relishing the jealous stares I'm getting.

"What's on your mind?" I finally ask.

"Is it okay that I'm holding your hand?" He asks randomly.

I look at him and feel a little confused. "Yes. We're friends right?" Even though I would rather us not be friends...

He frowns, looking a little displeased with my answer. "Sí, amigos." We're silent for a few moments more.

"Are-are you upset that we're friends?" I ask him feeling a little nervous.

He doesn't answer right away. First he pulls me off the path and behind a tree. I look around and see the tall bushes around us and think it's really private. I wonder if he planned that. My mind is taken off our location when he grabs hold of both of my hands and looks down at the ground.

"I- I wanted to do this a little better..." he says. He seems a little nervous.

I just look at him like he's weird. Because he's certainly acting like he is. "Do what?" I tilt my head wondering what he's talking about.

He breathes in deeply and looks up at me. His green eyes pulling me into a sort of trance. "Confess to you." He tells me.

Did...did he just say what I think he did? "What?" Is the intelligent answer I come up with.

"I li-no have lo-" He stutters. He pauses and breathes in again before looking at me sincerely. He reaches for my face and his hand cups my cheek. "Te amo."

I freeze. Did I hear him correctly? I look back at his sincere green eyes and realize that I must have heard what I though I did.

For a moment he looks crestfallen, but after I launch myself at him I can't really see his expression. "Te amo, Antonio!" I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his arms around my waist seconds later.

I pull back from my embrace to get a better look at him and see that he's smiling widely. There's the smile I fell in love with.

I feel my smile fall when I realize something. "But- I'm going to Germany..." I tell him expecting him to see his beautiful smile fade. I mean this is exactly why I didn't want to have a crush on someone. I have to leave him if I do win that scholarship.

But he's still smiling. "Well, I have a solution...if you're okay with it."

"What is it?" I ask quickly. Anything to keep me with him.

"I spoke to mi Madre en España. She said that if you would like you could stay with us."

For a moment I can't do anything. I'm too shocked to move. But then my joy kicks in and I launch myself at him again. "Now I _really _love you!"

He laughs and picks me up so that I'm over his face. "So you'll come and stay with me and my family? You're fine with living with me for a year?" Those eyes of his are so green. I think I can stare at him all day. I can't believe he likes me. Out of all the girls at our school, he picked me!

I nod. "Of course I am!" I take a chance and kiss him lightly on his lips. "And I'm going to stay until I graduate. I found out that if I do well in Spain then I can stay as long as my grades are high!"

"I hope you'll stay longer." He says softly. He lowers me so that I'm back on my feet.

"Why are you so amazing?" I wonder out loud while hugging him.

"Not so much as you are, mi amor." Is his answer.

My heart beats a little faster when he calls me his love. "You have easily made this the happiest days of my life." I inform him with a sigh. I pull back to look at him again. I hit the tree behind me, but I don't really care.

He smiles brightly. "You've made it mine as well." He lowers his head and I close my eyes.

* * *

Francis and Gilbert are waiting by Antonio's car. I really shouldn't be surprised.

Antonio told me that they wanted to come, but he told them to stay away. He said that they were afraid that he would get scared at the last second and decide not to tell me anything. And I think that he probably would have. Although I made it quite clear that he nothing to worry about. I blush remembering we spent a lot of time behind that tree.

_No! Stop thinking about that right now! _ I order myself. I look back at our friends and wonder how they knew where we were. He didn't even tell them where he was meeting me, but I guess they figured it out. Maybe they drove around until they saw his car. i wouldn't be all that surprised if they did.

"So...?" Francis asks with a pensive look.

I frown. "So what?" I look back at Antonio with a shrug. "Why are they here?"

"No se." He says with a shrug of his own. We decided to act like nothing happened to throw them off. It's what they get for being nosy. I'm so glad that they weren't around to see him confess to me. That would have been so awkward...

Gilbert crosses his arms. "He didn't tell you?" He throws a glare at Antonio.

"Tell me what?" I ask hoping I look confused.

Gilbert and Francis look at each other and then back at me.

"We're going to tell her." Gilbert informs Antonio.

Antonio is actually a pretty good actor. He actually looks panicked. "No! Gilbert, don't sa-"

"Mon Dieu! He's in love with you!" Francis practically yells at me. A couple of people sitting around a bench look at us. But they quickly turn away after seeing Gilbert. He has a reputation for being...trouble.

I blink. Then I look at Antonio. This is the biggest lie I have ever said. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same..." I try to pretend I feel really awkward, but really I can't believe I told him that!

"I-" Gilbert and Francis are gaping in the background. I relish in their shock. I really shouldn't feel so happy about tricking them. But their faces are priceless.

Antonio's lips are tugging upward and he gives me a look. It's as if he's asking for permission to laugh.

I bite my lips and nod. I can barely hold back the laugh I want to let out. "You two are idiots." I say.

Then Antonio grabs my hand and pulls me to his side. He's already started laughing at Gilbert and Francis.

"Wha-" Gilbert starts to say. Then he shakes his head. "I'm confused." He looks at Francis who hasn't moved. "Are you confused?"

Francis finally opens his mouth, but there isn't any sound coming out. I join Antonio in his laughter.

"Are you two laughing at the Awesome Me?" Gilbert yells.

Antonio and I hold each other for support as Gilbert tries to understand what's happening and Francis stays as still as a statue. Well, as still as a statue with a gaping fish mouth.

I think it might take them a while to figure out what just happened.

"Want to leave?" Antonio asks me still laughing.

I nod and get into his car almost immediately after he unlocks it. "Let's leave them to figure it out."

Antonio shakes his head at Gilbert who is now demanding for an explanation. Francis has finally gotten over of his shock and has joined Gilbert in his demands.

Antonio ignores him and rolls up the window and backs out of the parking space. "So, what you like to do?" He inquires when we leave the park's parking lot.

"Let's go somewhere they can't interrupt us." I say with a mischevious grin. I might as well have some alone time with him, before my parents find out about our relationship. That's when hell will break loose...

He grins as well. "I think I know where to go." He leaves one hand on the steering wheel and puts his other arm on the headrest so that his fingers can brush against my neck. That's when I decide that the only thing I will be focusing on for this afternoon is the boy beside me.

I surpress a shiver as his fingers brush my skin again and wonder when my life got so good?

* * *

**I got the next chapter up finally...hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia! I only think it is awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

**Five Months Later**

"Well?" Francis asks holding the door open for me. He looks anxiously at me.

I feel my lips quivering. "The-they wer-were s-so angr-angry!" I finally let out the tears that had been threating to overflow since I walked out of my house.

He draws me into a hug. "Don't worry. I know you can't stand seeing them angry, but you followed your heart, chere." He wipes away my tears. "Do you have your suitcase?" He leads me into Gilbert's house. I told him to wait for me here instead of outside of my house. I didn't want him to hear them yelling at me.

I shake my head. "I th-thought thi-this might ha-happen. Gil-Gilbert has all my th-things." Gilbert came last night while my parents were out to take my stuff to his house. Right now he's with Antonio.

"Where is Antonio?" Francis muses as he hugs me.

"At a socc-soccer gam-game." I tell him. "I knew he wou-would be busy so I pick-ed today to te-tell them." He wanted to be there when I told my parents. For support. But if I told them about him and choosing to go to Spain at the same time they would have reacted worse than today. They probably would have put me under house-arrest. Luckily I leave in two days. I know I cut it close. But it was only so they wouldn't be able to stop me.

Gilbert and him are playing in a soccer tournament hopefully they'll win the championship. I feel terrible for missing it, but this was the last day I could tell my parents. I didn't want to distract the guys with my problems when they had such an important game.

Just then Antonio rushes through the door with a triumphant smile and a trophy in his hand. "We won!"

I try and wipe my tears, but Antonio's smile has already dropped from his face like the trophy from his hand. He practically runs toward me and engulfs me in his embrace. "Que paso, amor?" He asks in a soothing voice. "What happened?" I don't care that he's sweaty from playing, just that he's here now. I lay my arms on his chest.

I shake my head unable to speak, so Francis tells him for me. "She told her parents." He explains.

"What?" Gilbert exclaims. "Are you okay?" He asks taking another look at me. I close my eyes and move closer to Antonio. It's not that I don't want Gilbert close to me, it's just that Antonio's presence is more calming to me at the moment.

Antonio strokes my hair and holds me close. "Amor...I told you to wait for me."

"I h-had t-to tel-l the-them mys-myself." I stutter while trying to hold back the rest of my tears.

"Aw, mädchen..." Gilbert pats my shoulder. "Everything will be okay the Awesome Me promises."

"Oui. Now we'll take your things into the spare room, non?" I open my eyes and see Francis practically drag Gilbert out of the room. Gilbert grabs the trophy Antonio dropped and then leaves with Francis pulling him. I'm glad that he picked up that I wanted some alone time with Antonio.

He's silent at the moment. I wonder if he's tired from playing and wants to sit down. I'm making him stand here and comfort me when I brought this upon myself. I shouldn't be this upset, I knew this was going to happen.

I lightly push away from Antonio's chest. But he holds fast and holds me close yet again. "Shh, amor. Todo esta bien."

I feel so lucky to have him with me. "Te amo." I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "Te amo mi amor."

I feel like laughing. It's sweet what he said, but it feels redundant. "C-can we sit?"

"Vamos." He picks me up carries me upstairs bridal style. He didn't have to do that. I could have walked. Though I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like being in his arms. I feel so safe with him. Like nothing can be wrong if he's holding me.

I bury my head in his chest and his arms tighten around me protectively. He stops to open a door and then again when he places me on a bed. He sits with me patiently until I'm done crying. I feel tired by then so I curl up into a ball against his side.

He strokes my hair absentmindedly. I love it when he does that.

"Why didn't you want me to come, amor? I could have helped." He asks quietly.

I shrug. "I didn't want them to say anything about how I needed someone to protect me." I put my head on his chest. "They would have been even angrier if they knew I was dating the person I was planning to stay with."

He kisses the top of my head again. "I understand, amor. I just wish you weren't upset."

"Having you here makes it better." I tell him honestly. "It makes me feel...safe."

He chuckles. "Soy su protector, hermosa?"

"Si mi protector." I close my eyes and rest still feeling safe.

* * *

"Time for me to go." I tell my parents brightly.

My Mom hugs me quickly, but she still looks upset. I hate leaving when she's so angry with me.

I look at my Dad, but all he does is look away. I feel sad.

"Okay." I say feeling like I'm going to cry. "I love you."

My Dad nods, but doesn't say anything. My Mom manages a small tight-lipped smile.

I can't wait any longer so I hug my Mom one last time and she pats my back. I try to hug my Dad, but he doesn't return my hug.

"Good-bye." I tell them before rolling my suitcase to the pillar where Antonio is waiting for me, in line.

He's staring coldly at my parents. "Don't they know they won't see you until Navidad?" I ignore the obvious venom in his tone. I refuse to believe that he can feel that strongly against someone. The fact that he slipped into Spanish makes me sure of his dislike towards them.

"I won't be coming home for Christmas." I tell him softly. "I only have enough money for the trip to Spain, remember?"

He tears his glare away from my parents and smiles brightly at me. "Didn't Gilbert and Francis tell you?"

I shake my head. "Tell me what?"

He waves an envelope in front of me. "They explain everything in this letter."

"What?" I look at him questioningly before taking the letter and reading it. I read it quickly and when I finish I smile at my boyfriend. "You convinced them to help didn't you?"

He smiles. "I suggested that you might need some funds. They decided to pay for your plane trips."

I feel touched and I make a mental note to call them to thank them. They came to say good-bye earlier, but they didn't tell me they were doing this.

The line moves and I feel excited about leaving for what is sure to be a wonderful year in Spain. I look back to see if my parents are still watching. I convinced them to wait until they couldn't see me anymore. But I'm starting to regret that decision. They look so unhappy. And not like they're sad to see me go. But as if they're disappointed.

Antonio looks at me and then at the direction I'm staring in. He scowls. I hate seeing him upset too. I don't him to dislike my parents just because they're angry at me.

I touch his arm and he brings his attention to me. "Please don't look at them like that."

He looks back at me and smiles. "Lo que quieras amor."

"No. I want you to stop because you want to." I mumble stubbornly. I don't think he heard me. That or he's deciding not to comment. I know they're acting childish, but he can't hold a grudge against them. I look back and see that my Dad is scowling at me. I feel sad again.

Antonio pulls my arm so that I'm standing in front of him and my view of my parents is blocked. I look down at the floor as the line moves again. When it stops again I stare sadly at the floor.

"Amor-" He picks up my chin so that I can see him. "You wanted to know why I always smile?"

I glance back over his shoulder at my parents who still look angry with me. "Yes." I say absentmindedly. Why can't they accept that I'm happy?

"Amor, I smile because you're here with me." He tells me sincerely.

I look back at him and I stop caring about anything but him. I kiss him right there in the middle of the airport and I don't care if my parents see me because I know I love him and I don't care who sees. Because he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love him. All that matters is that he's with me.

* * *

**I got the next chapter up finally...hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
